Kyo Satsouri
''Kyo Satsouri'' *Division: 1st *Rank: ex Captain Commander (deceased) **Appearance: Kyo is a tall and slender but muscular. He wears an eyepatch over his left eye. Whether it's because of injury or something else is unknown to most. His body has tattoos that go from the neck down to his ankles. Around the neck like a collar then down his front and back on both sides in a line as well as onto his arms. These tattoos are actually seals he created. His hair is long, deep shade of red, and kept in a pony tail. Kyo is usually smiling and carries a cheerful relaxed tone. His eye color is almost that of fire with red and yellowish orange mixed. He appears to be in his mid twenties but actual age is unknown but speculated to be somewhere around 400 years old ***Age: Unknown. Deceased ****Reiatsu: His reiatsu when releasing shikai and bankai can visibly be seen as a mixture of red and orange *Zanpakuto: Zantoryou (no translation). **Zantoryu: Kyo's zanpakuto's manifestation in his inner soul appears to him in the form of a Massive Celestial dragon. Black scales and tattered wings. It is the reflection of Kyo's rage and is thus quite dangerous. When Kyo first spoke with the spirit it claimed that it would one day "consume" him. Upon learning the name and achieving shikai is where it was learned that it was no idol threat. Kyo went into a frenzy. **Shikai: Kyo's shikai is actually not all that impressive. His zanpakuto takes no different form. The blade turns to a crimson red. Ability wise he can manipulate reiatsu creating attacks. The attacks carry the same color as his reiatsu. In shikai His natural strenght and speed get a minor boost. The only real difference is the blade and a few new attacks. Kyo can now manipulate his reiatsu into attacks. He can generate a wave type attack by slashing out with his zanpakuto and releasing the energy for a sudden blast. he can choose to manipulate the density and size at will. They could be small or large or anything in between, hit like a wrecking ball or sharp as his own blade. Other attack is Myaku (pulse) this is a dangerous attack to both target and Kyo. It release a shock wave of sorts. Like a bomb going off but what is caugh inside the blast recieves both hard blunt hits aswell as sharp ones. Kyo is not exempt from this and usually has to be tricky or set it up. he typically uses crawling rope to link himself to the zanpakuto. This allows his a bit of range aswell as the possiblity to stay out o the Myaku's blast area. The call to release his Zanpakuto is "Gekido (rage) Zantoryu" **Bankai: He has a unusual Bankai. Anseiji Zantoryu (resting) and Kaigan Zantoryu (spiritual Awakening) are all that will be shared. History Kyo's past has many gaps and is a bit of a mystery even to himself. his earliest memories where of him wondering around in Rukongai as a boy looking around the age of 5 or 6 years old. He was "taken in" by a man who was part of an illegal gambling ring in one of the poorer districts of Rukongai. He was placed in fights against other children, animals, adults, and even the odd weaker hollow that made its way into Soul Society. he fought them all winning and even at times killing so he could live. After matches he would be sent to an old drunkard who happened to be a doctor as well. The drunk Doc was the man who gave Kyo his name. So he would know who to bet on he would joke. This was the closest thing he had to family and was the only person who "cared" for him. as years went on Kyo fought and killed in the gambling rings to the point it became all he knew. He lived to fight and fought to live. He had no other purpose. The man who owned Kyo began to feel that he was becoming to attached to the Doc and would become soft. He wanted to a mindless killer void of compassion. So he had arranged for the Doc's life to be cut short. When Kyo learned of this something in him snapped. The one person that showed any sort of care towards him gone. The gambler got what he wanted. Kyo killed the man, those who he hired to take care for the Doc, those who set up the matches, and those who gambled. He killed them all in a single night and freed himself. : Freed from the hell that was his life he wandered around Soul Society. years had passed and he looked older like that of a 12-13 year old, Though many more years had passed. With out purpose he wandered around fighting those who crossed him sometimes killing and feeling nothing. For sometime he secluded himself away in the wilderness out side Rukongai. The years continued to pass as he wandered with out purpose. Until he saw something. Shinigami fighting a hollow that made it's way into Rukongai. he watched as they fought it and slew the creature. Upon witnessing this Kyo believed he had found a new purpose. He would join the Shinigami. He managed to find Seireitei. In years and at this point centuries that he had lived he never saw Seireitei until he stood in front of its giant doors. Kyo entered the academy now looking to be in his late teens possibly early twenties. : Upon graduationg after spending his time in the Academy learning the shinigami ways, along side Hirokatsu Goto who was in the class ahead of Kyo and who would one day become Captain commander, Kyo was placed in the 6th division under Captain Ichiru. Kyo trained and strived to become stronger to be better. Kyo had found purpose. He served loyally to the 6th Division and the Shinigami. Over time he climbed the ranks as did his comrades. Ichiru would be made Captain Commander and Lt. Freed of the 6th would become Captain. Through work and dedication Kyo would find himself second in command in the 6th division. He took the position seriously but still managed to retain that silly smile and cheerful tone. With the position of Vice Captain, Kyo began to receive missions that frequently brought him to Earth. Each mission gave him something, A new tactic, way of thinking, alli, enemy. Kyo looked up to Captain Freed and admired him greatly. In part this drove Kyo to become better. He wanted to be strong like his captain. He attained bankai and kept it on a need to know basis, though he was quick to show his captain what he had achieved despite it having some harsh affects on his body simply because he hadn't even tapped mastering it yet. Kyo had become stronger... much stronger than when he had arrived at Seireitei's gates. This ment he would be fighting stronger opponents. His reckless style of fighting and sense of honor often led to him awaking in the 4th division looking like a mummy. A times they had to restrain him so that he would heal, never one liking to sit still he hated 4th division when they tried to heal him. When possible Kyo would patch himself up using less than civil means. These left various scars on the man which he wore with pride as a sign of a good battle. : Kyo found himself becoming more adept with Kido and studied with a former teacher of his, Amab. The man had his secrets but Kyo couldn't care less. He was after all bettering his combat. Kyo seemed to have a talent for combination kido. He could mix two kido, more often Hadou than bakudou, to create something interesting. Kyo also had an interesting way of using kido in ways most wouldn't, likely for the reason.... thats a bad idea, but he would make it work leading him to develop more tactical fighting style though reckless still. : It seemed like people we're rising up to captain spots around him. Hirokatsu, whom Kyo had been in the academy with, made 3rd Division Taicho. Though the two didn't see eye to eye they had mutual respect for the other and Kyo was happy to see him make Captain. Akito who was a few classes behind Kyo seemed to fly through the ranks in his eyes and made 5th Division Taicho. She had become a good friend of his and he would often go to her when injured so that he could avoid the 4th division. : Kyo's best friend Rayne was at times more like a rival. They'd constantly try to one up the other. Sparing, drinking, fighting hollow... everything was like competition between the two. "Time to play whose the better killer" Kyo would say before the two went into battle. : Time would pass and with a Recommendation from Hirokatsu, who at the time was Captain of 3rd division, would become 10th Division Captain. Though he was not entirely for the idea due to his loyalties running deep in the 6th division's Captain. With Freed's blessing Kyo accepted the position. Category:Shinigami Category:Captain commander